Joyce Price (Prequel)
Joyce Price is the mother of Chloe Price and girlfriend of David Madsen in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. She originally appeared in the first game, Life is Strange. Personality Joyce cares very deeply for her family and tries to do the best she can, particularly for her daughter Chloe. Biography The following is what Chloe wrote about Joyce in her journal: Despite my mom's best efforts, I don't actually hate her. I know shit's been rough since Dad died. Money's tight, her job as a waitress at a diner isn't exactly glamorous, and I'm clearly not all about the whole going to school thing. But why does she have to make things so much harder on the both of us? She acts like if I smoke pot, or when I skip out to go catch an awesome show, it's somehow a personal attack on her. She should be happy that I'm self-medicating and not going postal on everyone. She never used to be this way when Dad was around. She could actually be cool. Background Joyce was previously married to William Price before he was killed in a car accident. Episode One - "Awake" Joyce first appears in the Price household, when she calls for Chloe to come down for breakfast and bring her purse to her. She is unimpressed with Chloe missing curfew and her school absences. She look shocked if Chloe got a black eye at the night before. Joyce defends her boyfriend David Madsen when Chloe berates him and wants the two to get along. Chloe is given the option to be understanding of Joyce or to say how she feels. If Chloe is understanding, Joyce will be grateful and comments on how Chloe is "impossible" but that she "loves her". If Chloe is rude to Joyce, she will become upset and angrily tells Chloe to "go and be David's problem". Joyce tells Chloe to bring David his keys, which she does reluctantly. Joyce sends several texts to Chloe while she is at Blackwell and again in the junkyard. Dependent on earlier choices, Joyce's mood in these texts can either be good or bad. While with Rachel Amber, Chloe comments that Joyce "may skip grounding and go straight to the death penalty" as a result of her bunking off school. Joyce is seen briefly at the end of the episode giving David a beer. Relationships Family * William Price - It is evident that Joyce loved her husband and is deeply upset by his death. * Chloe Price - Joyce and Chloe have a tense relationship as a result of Chloe acting out, missing curfew and school absences. Joyce's relationship with David Madsen also causing tension between Joyce and Chloe. However they both care deeply about one another and Joyce will tell Chloe that she "loves her". Romantic * David Madsen (boyfriend) - Joyce cares about David and tries to get him and Chloe to get along with each other. Joyce comments that David is "a good man". * William Price (former, deceased) - Trivia * Joyce hates country music, as mentioned by Chloe during her dreams. * Joyce dislikes pot roast, as mentioned by Chloe when looking at it in the kitchen. * Joyce's hair may be gray in places as she uses "Sunrise Almond" hair dye that is said to have "long-lasting gray coverage". Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters